Segelas Coklat Hangat
by anime.lovers4ever
Summary: apa ya? baca aja deh *di keroyok readers rame rame* ini fic pertama seorang newbie


Halo,konichiwa minna-san.

Uzu-chan disini untuk mempersembahkan fanfic pertamanya dapat menghibur readers ! here you go!

**Disclaimer : Mizuo Shinonome & Ikuko Itoh**

**Main chara : Ahiru & Mytho**

**Genre : romance,friendship Disclaimer : Mizuo Shinonome**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :ini fic pertamanya uzu-chan jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan didalamnya**

**Title : Segelas Choklat Hangat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku saat ini. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini dia selalu datang ke _café _tempatku bekerja. Yeah…selalu ditempat yg sama pula. Mungkin _café _ini nyaman baginya?hmm….mungkin.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia memesan coklat hangat dan cake,dan selalu meminta agar aku yang mengantar pesanannya.

Tatapan datarnya seolah menghipnotisku. Bibir yang hanya berupa garis lurus tanpa arti begitu menawan di mataku. Wajahnya yang hampir tak berekspresi itu sudah menarik hatiku. Melihatnya selalu mengingatkanku di saat pertamt kali dia datang kesini.

Flash Back

Hari ini hujan turun lumayan deras. Semua pegawai sudah pulang,umm….kecuali aku. Hari ini adalah tugas piketku,besok aku harus bangun pagi pagi untuk membuka café dan memberikan kunci café yang bertugas piket berikutnya. Ha~ah….sangat merepotkan,benarkan?. Hmm….hari ini lumayan dingin juga ya. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan ke dapur. Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkanku.

Klintiiing

Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Seorang pemuda memasuki café,dia terlihat kedinginan. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan,dekat dengan cendela. "permisi pelayan", panggilnya,dengan sigap aku mengambil buku menu dan berjalan kearahnya. "a-ada yang bi-bisa s-sa-saya ba-bantu?", tanyaku dengan terbata. Aku benar benar gugup melihat tatapannya yang terkesan datar. Wajahku mulai memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. A-ada a-apa d-de-denganku?

"aku minta maaf,karena seenaknya datang saat café ini sudah tutup", uh-huh?! Minta maaf?!. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Aku bingung untuk apa minta maaf. Dasar orang aneh! "hei….boleh aku memesan?", aku tersadar dari lamunanku "s-si-silakan.", pemuda itu mulai membuka dan membalik halaman demi halaman dari buku menu yang kuberikan tadi. Aku sudah menyiapkan pena dan catatanku. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menutup buku menu,lalu kembali menatapku. Tatapanya sangat indah di mataku (walaupun terkesan datar). Wajahku kembali memanas. Iris _light orange_ itu seolah memancarkan perasaan hangat di sekitarnya. Dengan segera aku menyingkirkan pikiran pikiran kacauku.

"a-a-anda ma-mau pesan a-a-apa?", "terserah apapun yang akan kau hidangkan.", aku lagi lagi memiringkan kepalaku. Tapi,sedetik kemudian aku membungkuk sopan padanya dan berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin segelas coklat hangat dan cake cocok untuk hari yang dingin seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas coklat hangat dan dua piring cake. "si-si-silakan", aku meletakkan masing masing satu dari barang yang ada di atas nampan. Lalu aku berjalan kearah meja yang paling jauh darinya. Aku menghempaskan diriku di kursi empuk itu. Aku benar benar merasakan perasan yang asing,perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki. Aku tidak peduli dan meneruskan makanku. 'mungkin dia sudah pergi', begitu pikirku. Tapi anehnya suara itu malah makin mendekat. Aku menoleh ke kanan,wajah datar itu kembali terlihat olehku. "umm….boleh aku duduk disini?", ya ampun! Wajahku lagi lagi memanas saat melihat wajahnya,degup jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

"i-i-iya",kataku dengan agak berbisik. Dia menarik kursi yang tepat berada di depanku. Aku tak henti hentinya memandangi wajahnya. A-apa i-ini yang namanya cin-cinta?

"siapa namamu?" *blush* "na-na-namaku a-ahiru!" , "apa setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang?" ,"i-i-iya" , "boleh aku mengantarmu?" *blush*

Aku menganguk. Kulihat hjan diluar juga masih belum reda.

.

.

.

.

"rumahmu dimana?" , "a-aku ti-tinggal di apartement".

Hening…

Tidak kusangka dia benar benar mau mengantarku. Pakai mobil mewah lagi!. Aku serasa seperti seorang tuan putri . yaahhh….walau kesempatan ini hanya bias sekali seumur hidup. "ki-kita sudah sampai", kami berhenti di apartement tempatku tinggal.

Aku sudah keluar dari mobilnya. "a-a-arigatou sudah mau mengantarku,um…tuan" , "namaku mytho". Aku membungkuk sopan padanya. Dia kemudian menge-gas mobilnya dan pergi. Aku langsung masuk kekamarku,kamar nomor 232. Rona merah masih terlihat dengan jelas di wajahku.

'mytho', kyaaaaaaaa! Nama itu terus terngiang dengan indah di kepalaku. Kucoba mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan,jantungku berdetak makin kencang. Aku tak peduli perasaan asing yang terus singgah di hatiku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku,menganti pakaianku dan kembali menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurku kemudian langsung tidur,yahh…. Walaupun belum tentu aku bias tidur atau tidak.

End of flashback

Perasaan asing itu semakin menggila saat ada sebuah acara di televise tentang seorang artis muda. Dan ternyata dia adalah artis muda yang baru naik daun. Tapi,perasaan itu hilang disaat bersamaan saat kulihat dia dengan sangat romantis mencium seorang wanita.

Ha~ah…memang mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

"ahiru! Ayo pulang sama sama!",teriak lilie,teman kerjaku.

"maaf aku ada janji dengan seseorang,maaf ya!", lilie hanya ber-oh lalu pergi meninggalkanku sambil melambai. Akupun membalas lambaiannya.

Hari inipun tugas piketku,pulang telat tidak apa apa,kn?

Akhir akhir ini mytho tidak datang. Terakhir lusa kemarin,itupun dengan seorang gadis yang kuakui,sangat cantik. Apa aku….cemburu?

Tapi itukan haknya,memilih wanita yang dia sukai. "sudahlah ahiru! Lupakan dia,lupakan! Lagipula ini salahmukan,ahiru tidak menyatakan perasaanmu lebih cepat!". Teriaku pada diriku sendiri.

Ha~ah….

Aku beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Kukunci pintu itu dan berjalan meninggalkan café.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Ahiru berjalan dengan gontai ke apartement-nya. Tidak menyadari sebauh mobil silver terus mengikutinya dari belakang. "taman?", ahiru berbelok ke taman dan mencari bangku kosong dsana.

Ahiru terduduk dengan lemas di bangku taman itu. "kenapa kau menagis payah! hiks….payah payah payah payah payah! Aku ini payah! Bakaaa!", teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri,meremas rambut jingga panjangnya. Air mata tak henti hentinya mengaliri pipi merona ahiru.

Seorang pemuda menyodorkan sapu tangan putih dengan garis biru di tepinya. "apa kau ada masalah?", Tanya pemuda itu dengan datar.

"tidak ada", kata ahiru tidak kalah datarnya.

"kau itu membuatku khawatir tau! Akhir akhir ini kau bersikap aneh"

Pemuda itu mengambiltempat di sebelah ahiru. Tangannya menjulur mengacak rambut jingga ahiru. "kau….cemburu ya?" *blush*

Kata itu membuat ahiru blushing. Dengan cepat ia membuang muka. "ternyata wanita itu mudah percaya dengan gossip", pemuda itu melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. "aku ini punya orang yang kusukai tau!"

Wajah ahiru semakin memerah,tumbuh sedikit harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta pemuda itu. Tapi pikirannya yang mengatakan mustahil ia mendapatkan pemuda itu,menghapus harapannya yang sangat sedikit itu.

"bohong! Mytho,cobalah kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri". Mytho melirik sebentar pada ahiru lalu kembali menatap langit. "bukankah aku yang harus mengatakan itu" , "urusai! Tidak perlu berpura pu—aww…ittai!"

Belum selesai mengucap kalimtnya,mytho malah mencubit pipi ahiru. Entah kenapa….perasaan ahiru saat ini sangat senang dan nyaman.

Ahiru memegangi pipinya dan melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu…tersenyum. 'keren',batin ahiru.

Merasa diperhatikan,mytho menoleh ke arah ahiru. "hey! Sadar!", dia lagi lagi mencubit pipi ahiru. Hanya saja lebih pelan. Ahiru hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

*blush* wajah ahiru jadi merah,maksudnya….sangat merah. Sebuah ciuman singkat berhasil mendarat di bibir mungil ahiru.

"ahahaha….ada apa dengan wajahmu?" , "ja-jangan me-menggodaku!"

Ahiru menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya. Rona merah makin tampak saat dia mengingat kejadian dua menit lalu,yahh….dua menit lalu.

Hening….tak ada yang berbicara,hanya suara angin musim gugur yang terdengar.

Ahiru mengambil tasnya dan mulai membongkar isinya. Senyum mulai mengembang saat menemukan benda yang ia cari,sebuah tremos air mini. Dibukanya tutup tremos itu dan menuangkan isinya,asap mulai mengepul saat ahiru menuangkan isinya pada gelas plastic. Cairan coklat hangat mulai mengisi gelas gelas plastic itu.

"kau mau?", tawarnya pada mytho. "apa ini?"

"huufth….kalau tidak mau ya sudah"

Ahiru mengambil gelas yang lain dan menyeruput isinya sedikit. "enak tidak? Ini coklat hangat yang biasanya kau pesan.". mytho mangangguk lalu kembali meminum coklat itu.

Salju yang putih bersih mulai turun dengan perlahan. Kedua orang itu mendongak bersamaan. Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan dan tertawa

Taman , salju dan…..segelas coklat hangat. Seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari awal kisah cinta mereka berdua.

OWARI !

.

.

.

.

.

Author's bachotz :

Hehehehehe…. Gimana ceritanya?

Gajekah? Lebaykah? OOCkah? Atau apapun.

Silakan beritau uzu-chan lewat review.

Sayonaraaa~ (nb: dilarang ngeflame)


End file.
